Well That Certainly Was A Surprise
by ILoveUkitake96
Summary: Karona Senju a Jonin from Konoha village is abducted from her home. Team 7 along with Karona's students are sent out in order to locate and rescue her. KakashiXOC


One-shot Dedicated to my Friend .

Well That Certainly Was A Surprise

Kakashi Hatake One-shot

i don't own Naruto! Just Karona, Mai, Nanami and Misaki!

Long brown hair glinted in the suns rays as Karona tended to her garden. Smiling gently was the woman as she thought about how advanced her Genin had become. To have fought so well during the Chunin exams she could not help but say she was proud. They may not have became Chunin, but she was proud. During her musing she missed the slight thud coming from the roof of her apartment, which had she not been deep in though she would have seen to and figured the problem. After all she wasn't Jonin for nothing, though her musing could get a little too one track.  
>However she did notice the slight change in temperature as a small burst of chakra, unknown to lower rank ninja, danced along her apartment. She had guests… unwanted guests. "come out I know you're here!" she said raising her head in defiance jade eyes glinting mischievously. "well well your good!" a low rumbling voice sounded from behind her. Scanning the room and sensing the chakra she counted 7 ninja and located her closest weapon.<p>

One kunai. Heh, I could work with that!  
>In the next instant every trespassing ninja in the room fell, blood spraying from their wounds staining the tile floor. "you really are good!"<br>"well, they don't call me the cunning trickster for nothing! what do you want?" the remaining ninja noticed the kunai in hand and wondered how it was in her… blood covered hand. "oh no. not what I want. The boss wants and gets. He wants you!"  
>"haha… well you go tell him where to shove it for me would you? Thanks doll!" Karona said facing the ninja, smirking ignorantly. The rogue growled at Karona causing her to down right laugh at him. "what are you laughing at bitch?" he said sounding sickly sweet when he said bitch.<br>"heh… you!" and with that she moved only to be caught by something pulling her back towards a dark sea of emptiness.

"Ugh… Kakashi-sensei I'm all worn out cant we go and get some ramen!" a short blond haired boy asked looking pleadingly at a masked figure stood before him.  
>"Oh shut up Naruto! Stop complaining!" a girl with unnaturally pink hair said walking towards the blond with a dark haired boy. "Sakura!" the boy whined looking between the Kunoichi and their sensei. "well I believe we could take a break I suppose!" Kakashi said placing his 'come come paradise' book into his pouch. "great! You can buy the ramen sensei!" Naruto beamed already drooling at the thought of his next meal.<br>"what an idiot!" the dark haired boy said looking rather impassive. "hey why don't you just shut up Sasuke!" Naruto shouted glaring at Sasuke as he smirked. "NARUTO! How dare you say that to Sasuke!" Sakura roared defending the Uchiha who merely looked away in boredom. "well I suppose there's no harm in getting some-"  
>"KAKASHI!"<br>"what?… Oh! Izumo! What is it?" Kakashi said looking at the Chunin who had ran from Hokage tower.  
>"lady Tsunade wishes to see you and your team! She said its urgent" Izumo said calming his breaths. "well then we best be off! Thank you Izumo!" Kakashi said kindly before telling the three Genin to follow him and he started running towards Hokage tower.<p>

"What is it grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked as squad 7 barged in thought the doors. Tsunade growled lowly along with a red headed girl stood in the room. "hey! what are you three doing here? M-Mai?"  
>"we have no times for games Naruto grow up and act you age!" the girl known as Mai hissed turning to look at the blond who officially announced her scarier than Sakura. "Mai, arguing like that isn't going to make a difference!… Karona-sensei's gone! that's why were here remember!" the shortest of the three Kunoichi said carefully her blond wavy hair high its it usual bunches. "Karona-sensei?" Sasuke asked looking slightly puzzled. "My sister! Karona Senju Was abducted from her apartment early this morning!… we probably wouldn't have known about it if Mai and Misaki didn't go looking for her!" Tsunade clarified.<br>"that's why were here!" Kakashi said gravely looking at a bird fly past.  
>"I am putting together a team of 7 to go out on search for Karona! Mai Kamiya and Misaki Nara are expert trackers along with you and your Ninken Kakashi! Then with Nanami Kaeda, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki you can efficiently get Karona and defeat the rogues with ease. And lastly Sakura Haruno will be going to provide medical assistance to the injured! SHIZUNE! Have autopsy reports sent to me pronto!" Tsunade said finishing off with a startled assistant. Autopsy? As if cluing on the confused Jonin Tsunade spoke calmly. "you really think she would go without a fight Kakashi? I thought you knew her well!" "how many did she take out?" "… 6!"<p>

"Kakashi are you sure that you will find her!" the small Pakkun asked looking back at his human partner. The rest of Kakashi's Ninken had scattered in order to cover more ground and Kakashi didn't doubt they find her. It was the way they could find her that worried him. She could be dead. Anything. It scared him to no ends. Karona was a fellow Jonin along with himself, Gai and a few others of this friends. This wasn't good. If some rogue ninja could easily take on a Jonin what was Tsunade doing sending 6 Genin out to find them, it just didn't seem logical. Although, that woman didn't seem logical.

"Kakashi-sensei?" "yes Sakura?" Kakashi sighed looking to the young Genin on his team, such a smart girl. Clearly she could tell something was off with her sensei. "is something the matter? Is it about Karona-sensei?" she asked looking at him rather worried about his off putting behaviour "I'm just wondering as to why Tsunade sent us. And how someone could have actually taken Karona!" he sighed again slowly letting his thoughts going back to the beautiful brunette.

Where are you?

"its getting dark. I say we make camp for the night and continue searching in the morning" Kakashi said stopping in a small clearing. He expected one of the Genin to complain and was surprised to see them all settle to laying out their bedrolls or starting the fire. They were slow in their movements hinting at the dark cloud hanging above each one of the young Shinobi. The only one who was his normal self was Sasuke because well… he always had a dark aura. But today everybody else had too.

"KAKASHI!" again?  
>"KAKASHI ITS BISUKE!" Pakkun hollered emerging from the plant life. "what is it Pakkun?" Kakashi ased sick of the suspense and anticipation.<br>"Bisuke! He has Karona's scent!" the pug cried in glee. Well it was close enough to what a small pug could get to the emotion.  
>"guys! What do you-" unbelievable the kids are already up and ready. Kakashi did one thing to show he was all there. He sweat dropped. You know why.<br>"WELL THEN LETS GO!" Naruto roared marching in a random direction. "it the other way Naruto!" Pakkun corrected only for the blond boy to turn and walk the right way shouting he 'knew that' Kakashi would forever find that child highly amusing.  
>~~~<p>

Where am I? I can smell blood! But I cant see! Is that my blood?  
>"wake up girly!" Karona heard. Slowly she opened her eyes to find that she preferred them closed. He eyes stung from the blood dripping from a gash in her forehead. "wh-what do you want?" she whispered meekly. She's a Jonin for Christ sake she shouldn't be cowering to these rouges. Silence. The man left. Again Karona opened her eyes to find she was once again alone in the horrid room. Damn! I have to- "Dammit!… Chains! Why chains?" Fuming didn't begin to describe how Karona felt at this point. Realisation struck her then. The chains were in fact draining her of her chakra. She had only hours until she would be fully deprived of chakra. Well that's one way to kill your captive She thought. Please Kakashi. Help me. Help.<p>

CRASH!

"…What the fuck?" the brunette questioned looking bemusedly at the door to the room only to hear another 'crash' followed by a 'thud' and a 'boom' the she heard a voice that could have made her cry with happiness if it weren't for what the knuckle head ninja said "IM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!… WHERE IS OUR SENSEI!" once he shouted that everything on that side of the door went silent and Karona waited in anticipation. Come on. She was about to holler but was stopped in her build up by a sharp pain spreading through her skull "Shush! don't cry… I wont let them take you away" she let one more thing go through her mind before she was completely out. Creep.

"you smell her sensei?" Mai asked walking towards a door in the worn down shack. "she's not alone!" Kakashi replied following the red head. All the Genin stepped away from the door waiting for anything as the copy nin took the handle and twisted it slowly. When the door fully opened a rogue was stood over Karona blocking their missing colleague. "I wont let you take her leaf ninja" the rogue growled glaring at the copy nin. "Mai. Can I expect you and the others to take care of that man whilst I see to Karona?" Kakashi asked looking at the young red head seeing her nod brought a smile to the Jonin's face. "thank you!" and with that the Genin took on the rogue separating him from the woman they so desperately wanted to save.  
>Kakashi ran to Karona removing her bindings and checking her for injuries finding the severe ones were to the head. Slowly the Jonin lifted the woman and turned to find their pupils waiting patiently with a beaten rogue. "lets get her home!" and with that the leaf Shinobi set off home<p>

3 days later.  
>"ugh… my head!" Karona murmured into a surprisingly comfortable pillow? Since when did she have the- opening her eyes Karona recognised the Konoha infirmary. She was safe. And she knew exactly who to thank for that.<br>"he was worried about you!" Tsunade said walking into the room in her laidback manner. "and don't say who! Glad your back!" she continued resting on the bed. "he's in the training field now. If you want to thank him!" Tsunade said smiling at her younger sister. Tsunade knew fine well what Karona was thinking and wouldn't stop her if she tried to sneak out the hospital. So as of which she decided to just go and let her leave now.

And so with a thank you Karona changed her clothes as quickly as she possibly could before dashing out of the room intending on paying him a visit. Running through the crowded streets Karona stopped only to apologise to those she had knocked or push. Pushing herself to go as fast as her petite frame could go Karona headed towards team 7's well used training field.

As she neared her destination she saw him forming in the distance. Getting bigger and bigger she didn't stop when she reached him just used his chest as a crash cushion. She quickly looked up grabbed Kakashi by the hair with one hand and used the other to remove that god forsaken mask before crashing her lips on his in a passionate kiss. Kakashi waited no time to process what was happening only moved his hands to her waist and embraced the woman he loved. She was the first to pull away just barley and spoke her breath hot on Kakashi's lips "quick to save the damsel in distress aren't you?" Kakashi smirked "well I couldn't sit about and do nothing whilst my girlfriend was taken by rogues now could I?" and with that he kissed her again full of love and admiration hoping it would never end and this petite woman would never be harmed again.  
>Kakashi's forgotten students were left watching the scene play out before them. Each ones jaw hitting the floor.<br>Well that certainly was a surprise.


End file.
